Marauder Chronicles
by Crescent Lovegood
Summary: Recently Updated....again! Harry wants to know and be more like his father, but has no idea how hard that could be. Find out what happens when Harry gets posession of some of his father's old things.
1. The Gift

Chapter 1- The Gift

"What do you suspect he wants to talk to you about?" asked Ron.

"Dunno. I reckon he heard about the dung bomb outside of Snape's class." Harry said, moving his glasses further up his nose.

"Well, Malfoy deserved it and it was all worth it to see his face," Ron told him. "But what about the chess game?"

"Oh leave Harry alone Ron, " whined Hermione "he has more important things to do."

"But-uh"

"I'll play a game of chess with you, " replied Hermione, "Now come on. Bye Harry! Meet us back in the common room when you are finished!" The last thing Harry saw was Hermione grabbing Ron's shirt collar and dragging him down the hall before she turned the corner and they disappeared.

What did Dumbledore want to speak to him about? Harry had been inside Dumbledore's office a few times within his years at Hogwarts. Harry was sure he had not done anything to endanger anyone, so he tried not to worry as the spiraling staircase took him up to Dumbledore's office. Before entering, Harry looked himself over, brushed his hair back with his fingers--which only made matters worse-- and buffed the tops of his shoes with the back of this pant legs. Harry knocked and waited. There was a surge in Harry's legs telling him it wasn't too late to run, but his mind held his feet in place as he heard Dumbledore's soft-spoken voice say, "Enter." It was like a whisper but Harry heard it very clearly. He took a breath and turned the knob.

"Ah, Harry. Beautiful evening, don't you think?" the headmaster asked, while looking out of his window at the sunset. "I believe the senses become more alert at night. Can't use your eyesight for everything at night, but you and I wouldn't know anything about that would we?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon shaped spectacles.

Harry smiled. Dumbledore didn't seem angry so that relieved Harry a bit. "No sir," Harry replied, playing along with the joke. After, there was a silence as Harry waited to know why he was called there and Dumbledore looking out the window.

"Sunsets are amazing," he said, sagely. "None are alike, but always majestic." Harry decided to ask.

"Sir, why did you want to see me?" he inquired. As if he just came from a completely different time and place Dumbledore said,

"Oh of course. I know that Christmas isn't for a few weeks but I thought it wouldn't make too much of a difference if I gave this to you now." Dumbledore was fumbling with one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a box and set it on the desk between them. "These are some of your father's old things. I think that they have been with me long enough." Harry looked down at the box and stared at it hard. His father's things? What was inside? He had a very small collection of things from his father already. Did the box hold more than one gift? Why was Dumbledore giving it to him now? Why not earlier?

"Do you want it?" came the headmaster's voice.

"Yes, yes of course." Harry said taking the box. "Thank you."

"Now please proceed to your dormitory, Harry." Harry got up to leave when Dumbledore added, "Oh and Harry? Have a nice evening." Harry could have sworn he saw the headmaster wink behind those spectacles. Harry nodded and left. He hurried up to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and Hermione about what Dumbledore had said. Once Harry stopped, thinking he should open the box, but then thought it would be better to do it in the common room just in case. He made his way up all of the staircases till he reached the Fat Lady who smiled as he approached.

"Password?" she asked.

"Maestoso." Harry said carelessly. The portrait opened and Harry rushed inside. "Ron? Hermione? You here? Ron? Ron?" No one was in the common room except for a few first years revising for exams. Harry took the box upstairs to his dorm. Harry couldn't wait any longer. He opened the box to find a quill, a handkerchief and a pair of round glasses. These were his father's things? Harry picked up the handkerchief, smelled it and turned it over. On the bottom was embroidered letters. It read:

James Lily

Harry smiled a weak smile at this. He stared at the handkerchief for a while then stuffed it into his pocket. He looked into the box again and picked up the quill. He ran to get some paper to try it out. The quill looked normal but in the right light had some silver threads in the feather. Harry opened up his inkbottle but before he could stick it in, the quill's tip flooded with ink and was ready to write.

"Self-ink quill? Whoa." Harry told himself. He wrote his name up at the top of the page when he saw something reflecting on the quill in a deep maroon. It read: moonshine. "Moonshine?" Harry said out loud. The quill threw itself out of Harry's hand. He pushed himself farther away as the quill started writing on it's own. Harry bent over to read:

Put on the glasses.


	2. Father's Glasses

Chapter 2- Father's Glasses

"What?!" Harry yelled at the paper. The quill stood still, in mid-air, as if waiting for him to obey. The words glistened on the paper. It took a few deep breaths before Harry would even move. He went to grab the quill, which shook violently and spattered more ink on the page, but it still hovered over the words. "Put on the- but why?!" he said to the idle quill. Harry didn't know which was more frightening, a self-ink quill writing on it's own and telling him what to do, or that was talking to a self -ink quill that was writing on it's own. Maybe it was that he found himself reaching for the old, dusty, round glasses in the box. Right before he was about to take off his own, black round glasses, the quill started to write again. It moved fluently on the paper and stopped suddenly. Harry bent over the parchment to read:

You will find the hideout about the sky.

Harry didn't know what to say. Still, the words almost glowed on the page. He took off his own glasses and set them on his bed. He looked at his father's glasses. The words from the paper were reflected in the glasses. Harry slid the slightly larger glasses on. A rush flew through his body. His stubbornly, untidy hair was being blown back by some forceful wind. Harry didn't even realize he had his eyes shut tight. The wind was subsiding and Harry opened his eyelids into slits. His vision was blurry, and at that moment it was hard to see. Harry was about to take off the glasses when he caught glance of the quill, which was now on the floor with no ink on it at all. 'This was way too spooky.' thought Harry. He got up, snatched the quill and made his way down to the common room. Ron and Hermione had to have been there by now. Harry nearly tripped down the stairs as he ran down to the common room. There was quite a bit more people in the common room now. Harry scanned across the crowd for his best friends. He decided to check the library and started to make his way to the portrait hole, when he heard someone across the common room shout, "Oy! Potter! Good job today." Harry didn't look to see who had spoken; he just waved to acknowledge that he heard them before stepping out of the portrait hole. He took off in a sprint down each flight of stairs jumping two steps at a time. Harry miscalculated one of the steps and went tumbling down the rest of the stairs onto the fifth floor. Harry got up quickly, brushed himself off and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Someone had. Leaning against the wall, with a cold sneer was Malfoy.


	3. Stumbles and Staircases

Chapter 3-

"Loose your footing, Potter?" Malfoy replied still leaning against the wall. He was looking at Harry with disgust. Harry just stared back. "Don't think I'm going to forget what you did today Potter. Mark my words, I'll be getting you back."

"As far as I'm concerned you got what you deserved, Malfoy," Harry replied. Malfoy was looking at Harry with more than disgust. It looked like hatred.

"Just wait until my-"

" '-Father hears about this?' Didn't hear that one coming. What is he going to do expel me? Why don't you try doing something WITHOUT your father's help?" Harry was nearly in Malfoy's face. One step closer would have brought them nose-to-nose. Then, Harry felt as though Malfoy had punched him in the stomach, but Harry flew a lot farther. He landed on the bottom steps leading to the fourth floor and Malfoy was headed slowly towards him with an evil glint in his eye and his wand out. Had Malfoy snapped? Harry got quickly to his feet and made his way onto the fourth floor. A bright puce light shot out of Malfoy's wand. Harry jumped sideways to dodge the spell. Malfoy looked insane. What was wrong with him? He needed to get closer to the great hall for someone to see them. It didn't matter to Harry if he was caught out of bed at night tonight. It seemed more important to get though the night. Harry took off down the next flight of stairs when he heard another loud bang. He spun around to see a red light coming towards him. Harry jumped onto the banister and slid all the way to the Third floor. He was getting closer.

"Are you scared? Want to run away like usual?" Malfoy called. If he kept talking this loud a prefect was sure to catch him. But Harry wasn't a runner. He pulled out his wand, ran a few steps back up the staircase and shot a white light back at Malfoy. He wasn't going to take this sitting down. Suddenly, the floor started to move. No, not the floor but the staircase the two of them were on. Harry was so distracted with the staircase moving that he didn't see the puce-colored light coming right at his chest. Harry tried to move but it was too late. He was thrust backward and lost his footing at the edge of the stairs. He started to drop, but managed to grab a hold of the last stair. Malfoy was laughing. He knew as well, what was to happen next. Harry would be crushed if he didn't get up in time. And if he fell who knows what would happen to him. He started to pull himself up, glasses falling slightly down his nose--which made him dizzy-- when Malfoy came into view above him. His blonde hair was gleaming almost as much as the sneer he was showing under his curled lip. Harry reached in his pocket for help. He felt a stink pellet in the pocket of his robes. Before he could realize what he had done, Harry had thrown the pellet at Malfoy's face and pulled himself up with all his might. The staircase was coming close to another landing and Malfoy was busy fighting off the smell that had penetrated his robes. Harry couldn't help himself from smiling at Malfoy waving around his robes like he had a bee in them. Once the staircase came together again, Harry walked casually onto the second floor. If Malfoy didn't get caught from his yelling and hexes shooting everywhere, the stench would surely give him away. All Harry had to do was stay out of the way. He knew just the spot. He took off in a sprint down one of the hallways on the second floor and didn't stop until he reached a portrait of a very old man. The man was sleeping inside his frame, snoring so much he kept blowing himself and the picture frame sideways. Harry held the picture to one side to find a crawl space behind it. He started to crawl into it when someone grabbed him by the shirt. It was a boy with Blackish-brown hair and dark eyes. In the room with him were two other boys one very skinny and the other short, and a girl with red hair. Surprising enough for Harry, they looked relieved that it was he.

"Mother lovin' son-of-a-squib, Potter, we thought someone had found us. What took you so long?" The deep-eyed boy said. Harry was so shocked he merely replied,

"Malfoy."

"He didn't follow you did he?" the skinny one asked coming over.

"Of course not!" exclaimed the dark-haired student. "You think Potter would let him do that? What did you do to him this time?"

"That isn't important, Black." remarked the girl. "Just as long as he's ok. You are alright, right?" Her eyes looked familiar. Then it occurred to Harry. She had called that other boy, Black.


	4. Snapey

Chapter 4- Snapey

"I think we should call it a night," remarked the skinny student scratching his chin.

"Why?" whined the shorter.

"I don't think there will be many more costumers tonight," he answered back. "Besides I still have to finish my essay for History of Magic and you," his thin face looked at Harry "haven't even started yet."

"Don't be such a bore, Moony," Black piped up. "We made some great sales tonight." Harry was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say, so he slid down the wall onto the floor and listened.

"You shouldn't tease Moony because he is interested in more than just pranks and girls," the red-haired girl said. "We did make a lot of money this evening, but you have to know when to call it a night."

"Well," the shorter squeaked "it is getting late…."

"Alright. Fine. You all win." Black replied. Moony and the girl started to collect some things that were around the room. Harry hadn't realized until then that they were in an old bathroom that had never looked used. The shortest of the gang came over and put his arm around Harry.

"You feeling ok?" he asked quietly.

"um, err, yeah…" Harry managed to say. Black came over and put his hand out. Harry looked up at him puzzled.

"Well?" Black asked. "Where's the money from your sales?" Harry's eyes widened. Sales? He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulled out three sickles and handed them to the stranger. "This is it? You didn't do very well today, Potter." With that, he tossed the coins up in the air for the shorter friend to try and catch--which he didn't. Black turned to the others. "I'm going to take Potter up to the common room. We will meet the rest of you in there." Before Harry could protest or even try to help the littler student pick up the money, Black had pushed Harry through the crawl space and out into the hallway. The boy stopped and waited for Harry to do something.

"Why are we stopping?" Harry asked.

"Well, where's the invisibility cloak?"

"I don't have it." Harry answered almost automatically. How does he know I have that?

"You didn't bring it?!" Black exclaimed. "Ugh, come on. We will have to be extra careful."

"Uh, Right."

"-And charming." he added winking at Harry. They took off quietly down the hall and up the main staircase. They made it up to the fourth floor without anyone noticing. Harry was about to head up the staircase to the fifth floor when Black grabbed him. Pulling him into a hallway, Black looked at his watch.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Wait for it…." The next moment, Black pointed to the staircase, which began to move.

"You have the staircases Timed?!" Black looked at him puzzled.

"You taught me." he replied. A few seconds passed and the staircase placed itself up against the wall. Right as they turned to make their way on it, Harry heard a voice that was high and squeaky, even more so than the shorter students' he met just moments before. He swirled around to see a gangly boy with long black hair that looked unkept and greasy.

"Where do you two think you are going?" the boy asked. Harry glanced at the student's tie. He was a Slytherin. Black spoke up and almost looked relieved to see the other student.

"Hey! Severus! What's happening?!"

SEVERUS?! This child before them was Professor Snape? One thing was for sure; if this was Black and Snape this can't be a good encounter. Last time the two talked- Harry remembered- they tried to kill each other. The student's lip curled.

"Shouldn't you be in your common room?" his voice cracked and broke.

"And what about you?" Harry heard himself say. If this was Snape, it was going to be the only time with he didn't have authority over him.

"You wouldn't want anyone to see you out after hours, would you?" he retorted back.

"You wouldn't want anyone to find out that you sleep with Witch Weekly under your pillow, would you?" Black told Snape calmly. Snape's eyes widened. It was obvious to Harry that Black wasn't making any of this up. "I think that we'll go up to our dorm and you can go back in the dungeons with the rest of your rats, um, friends. OK?" Snape just glared. Black and Harry started to move for the staircase. For once in his life, Harry almost felt sorry for Snape. "Oh, and Snapey, wash your hair; you are a mess!"

With that Black began to move upward and Snape moved down.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Pro- um, Severus." Harry told Black on their way up to the sixth floor.

"He doesn't care. He's done worse things to us. Besides when do you care so much about the welfare of Snapey?" They came upon the Fat Lady who blushed and smiled as Harry approached.

"Good evening, James. Password?" she asked, giggling madly. Black rolled his eyes.

"Maestoso," Harry rambled off. The Fat lady looked at him questioningly. Harry realized what he had done and began to laugh. She started to laugh with him. "Just joking!" Harry said, trying to act like James.

"Password?" she asked again.

"What does it matter?" asked Black. "The password is James Potter." Harry laughed again until he realized she opened the portrait hole.

"You two need to learn the correct password, but since I know you, you can pass. Don't be out so late anymore Mr. Potter," she told him as he moved to the hole.

"Um, right." Harry agreed. The common room was empty and Black moved his way up to the dorm. Harry followed. When he got into the room Harry flopped down onto the bed and said goodnight. What was going on? He must have gone back in time somehow. But how can that be? Harry pulled the objects out of his pockets and set them on the dresser. His mum, Snape and Black… were so young. Harry thought back on the night's events. He thought so long his brain hurt. He removed his glasses rubbed his sore eyes and forehead before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. The Race

Chapter 5- The race

"What a night," groaned Harry, rubbing his eyes. He rolled over and the light gleamed in his eyes. Harry had to blink a few times before his eyes would stop watering. He had a slight throbbing in his head.

"Want to tell me about it?" came a voice next to him. Harry sat up immediately.

"Ron!" he exclaimed. "You won't believe what happened to me last night."

"Why don't you tell me over a spot of breakfast? I'm starved."

It took all of Harry's energy to keep up with Ron, who sprinted into the Great Hall, which had an aroma of bacon, and freshly made bread. Ron sat down in such a hurry that he knocked into Hermione who was already half way done with her plate. Harry sat there telling them every-thing. After, Ron and Hermione just sat there for quite sometime before Hermione realized they would be late for charms. Harry ran upstairs to get his books when he saw his father's glasses. No one would notice if he wasn't in class, right? Hermione would be able to recap the classes with him that night. He found himself reaching for the old glasses again. He wanted to see his father's old friends. He needed to see his mother. He took off his own glasses, and set them on the bedside drawer. Without thinking anymore about it, Harry put on his father's glasses and -whoosh- walked down to the common room. The skinny boy from last night came rushing to his side.

"James! Did you finish your History of Magic essay? You know it's due today, right?" How should Harry know? Dumbfounded, Harry nodded. Black came over and grabbed his shoulder, " Don't worry about it. History of Magic isn't till this afternoon. Right now let's get some food."

The three headed down to the great Hall where the ceiling was gray with clouds and slightly raining. The sat down near the redheaded girl from the night before. She waved at Harry when he came in. Sitting down next to her, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Ready for flying today, James?" she asked. The Smallest boy for the previous night spoke up saying,

"Of course he is, aren't you Potter?' Harry hadn't even noticed him until he addressed him. Harry nodded slightly, keeping his mouth filled with food. The girl smiled.

"I can't wait to see you up there. I know that Severus won't stand a chance." Harry choked.

"Severus?!" he gagged.

"You said you would race him today," reminded the skinny boy, as if it happened all the time. "We better get going." Looking at the skinny boys watch, Harry noticed that it only had planets. It was well kept and looked very expensive. The boy quickly covered the watch with his dirty, torn sleeve. They all headed down to the door. Walking there, the girl grabbed Harry's arm.

"James? Can I speak with you?" she asked.

"Um, ok"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you last night. It was wrong of me. If you said that you didn't come to the hide-out-"

"Actually," Harry interrupted. "What I meant was... Last night was so wonderful, seeing you and all, that it was like a dream to me and it felt like it didn't really happen. When I say that, know that it's our code that I enjoyed the time before, right?" By now, Harry could feel a trickle of sweat running down his forehead. He wiped he head casually so she wouldn't notice he was sweating. Instead she gave him a puzzled look.

"James, what is that on you forehead?" As quickly as possible Harry brushed his bangs down, hiding the scar that would give him way, and smiled stupidly.

Oy! You two! You coming or not?" yelled Black from the door.

"Coming Sirius!" the girl called to him. "Come on James, this'll be great." and she pulled him down the steps and out the door to the flying pitch.

It was cold that December morning and the wind clung to Harry's cheeks. Trying not to think about the upcoming challenge, Harry looked at the others walking out with him. Black was walking very tall, his hair hanging handsomely in his eyes. He smiled slyly at a few Hufflepuff girls as they passed. The shortest boy was staring at Harry, smiling with glee. He looked as though he would jump out of his clothes and go swim with the giant squid if James told him to. Moony was not looking anywhere but the ground, yawning slightly and always staying a step behind the others. The red-haired girl, who Harry was sure had to be his mum Lily, caught him looking at her and smiled. The smile left however, when she caught sight of Snape. Instead of sneering back he smiled.

"Lovely morning, don't you think?" Severus looked up at the gray morning, then added, "Perfect weather for flying." Snape always looked at Harry with the utmost dislike, but as James, it was (If possible) worse. A sneer constantly hung upon Snape's mouth. Lily just smiled.

"I quite agree Snivellus," she said. "The clouds are weeping over your loss already." She stuck her hand out, palm side up, feeling the drizzle. Black laughed. Mooney had found his way over to a secluded area and had sat down reading a book entitled Why Werewolves are So Scary. From behind the book Harry swore he heard Moony say,

"Let's hope it rains more. That way Snape can be humiliated and get his hair washed at the same time."

Black turned to the shortest boy. "Wormtail, give James his broom." The boy obeyed and showed so much respect towards the broom Harry thought at first that it must be made out of gold. But it was an ordinary broom and Snape had one just like it. As Harry mounted a thought occurred to him. Was Snape any good at flying? What if he actually lost to his professor's 15-year-old self? His father's friends seem to have great confidence in his flying. What if he, Harry, messed that up? Would it change the course of his father's life? It's only one race said another little voice in his head. He looked at someone for a signal to go. A young girl with blond hair came walking towards them with her hands in the air.

"Ok. Two laps around the pitch. No cutting corners, stay within the boundaries. Cheating will disqualify you from the race. First one back is the winner. Let's get this started before the professor comes out." The girl seemed to have done this often. Harry and Snape hovered above the girl waiting for the signal. "On my count. Three- two-one- GO!"


	6. Someone Famous

Chapter 6- Someone Famous

"Where is Harry?" He is missing a perfectly good Charms lesson," Hermione said to Ron, through the middle of Professor Flitwick's growth charm lecture. It was halfway through the class and the subject of Harry's absence had come up at least ten times. A tired, disgruntled looking Ron scowled.

"Would you Please give it a rest?"

"I bet you anything that he-" Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper. "- he put on those glasses!"

"So what if he did?" Ron said loud enough to make Hermione shush him. "He doesn't know anything about his parents. Wouldn't you want to know about yours? Give the guy a break."

"Ron, you know I'm not trying to keep Harry from being informed. It's just- I don't want him to make it a habit. You know how he reacted to the Mirror of Erised. He wouldn't care if he died in front of it. You told me yourself."

"He has grown a lot since 1st year Hermione. I don't think you give him enough credit." By now half the class was staring and Flitwick squeaked at them to shut it. They went through the next few minutes silent and taking notes until the Charms class door burst open and a menacing Snape walked in, carrying a puzzled-faced Harry by the collar of his robes.

"I believe this belongs in your class," Snape told Flitwick. "I have already taken away house points, but if you feel the need for more punishment I suggest detention. Sometimes it's the only way to get through to Potter." With that, Snape threw Harry into the room, nodded at Flitwick, and shut the door tightly behind him as he left.

"Take your seat, Potter." replied Flitwick. Harry didn't move. Out of nowhere, Hermione gasped. Harry looked at her and she motioned for him to sit next to her. He followed the gesture. Sitting quietly down, he looked over at Ron and Hermione and said,

"Thanks I didn't now we had changed our seats around." Ron looked confused. He was about to remind Harry that they hadn't had a seat change, but Hermione stamped hard on his foot. She stared back and forth into Harry's eyes.

"May I speak with you after class?" she asked him. Harry nodded and smiled a toothy grin at her as he ruffled up his hair. "I have some questions to ask you." Ron wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him; he could have sworn that Harry had winked at her.

"I have some questions to ask too!" Ron spoke up, so loud that Professor Flitwick thought Ron was speaking to him, resulting in Ron asking some questions about growth charms. He didn't talk much after that.

After class, in the corridors, Hermione pulled Harry aside with Ron following closely behind. It took her a few minutes before she said anything.

"James?" she asked.

"Yes?" Harry smiled.

"So he did switch glasses!" Hermione told Ron. Ron finally gave her a look of understanding, but now it was James' turn to be confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"The glasses," answered Hermione. "That you made so that whoever wore them would be able to go back in time? Or switch time periods rather…I wonder.." Hermione was now babbling to herself.

"Don't mind her; she does that," Ron whispered to James. "So, do you know of the glass she was talking about?"

"Yes, but we just made them. Then again it must be ages into the future. Tell me, who did I switch with?"

"Your son. He looks just like you…well, except for a… er, birthmark her or there."

"How old is he now?"

"Sixteen, like us. But-"

"How is he with school? Does he play Quidditch?"

"School's good," Ron replied. "And he plays Quidditch. A seeker."

"Great! Let's see…" While James trailed off to think of another question, Ron seized the moment.

"Let me ask you something. You said 'we made the glasses.' Who is we?"

"My friends and I. The Marauders. We got the idea from a friend's watch. So where is my son now? What is his name anyway?"

"Harry."

"Harry Potter," James said to himself as if trying out the name. "Sounds like a good name, don't you think? Almost like… a name… someone famous." He sucked in a breath of pride. Ron chuckled a bit.

"You've got no idea."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading it's great! I've never had such postive response from so many people before. I had a lot of people tell me that chapter three should have been spaced out. My reasoning for having it in one big block is because it is supposed to make you fell over-baring, cramped and rash. That was how Harry was feeling. I wanted to try it and see how it worked. Thought I would clear it up. Thanks again for R/R!


	7. Second Thoughts

Chapter 7- Second thoughts

"James, are you alright? James!" the voice echoed in Harry's head. He felt groggy and a pain on the back of his head was thumping loudly. Voices were whispering loudly around him, but he could not comprehend what they were saying. All he could remember was Ron and Hermione questioning a boy who looked a lot like him. Who had asked questions about him? Harry knew who it was of course, but how was he able to see that when he had switched places with his teenage father? Someone had now started patting his face and others were helping him up.

"What was that?" Black snapped. "You almost had him. I've never seen you lose so much control." Moony was now examining Harry carefully.

"Does anything hurt of feel broken?" he asked. Harry was too shocked to have any sort of coherent sound come from his mouth, so he shook his head no, making the pain in his head worse.

Then it came to him. He had been on the last leg of the second lap when it had happened. Harry remembered looking back and forth from Snape to the blond girl at the finish when he was bumped. Snape had tried to knock him off his broom- something that Harry didn't have a problem with. Quidditch had helped him with that fear. Why; however, had he had such a problem with it this time?

"James?" it was Lily. She spoke calmly, but her eyes were in a panic. "Are you alright?" She was fixing the glasses askew on his nose. "That was some accident. You flew right into the wall. It was like you didn't even see it was there."

"Yes, you should get your glasses checked, Potter. That race was all too easy."

Harry couldn't see much, but by the sneer on the person's face, he knew Snape had made that comment.

"You just got lucky!" Black bellowed.

"Yes, I'm sure. What you would call luck, I would call skill."

"You are right. Being a constantly malicious asshole does take skill." Harry heard Moony say.

"Aw, go home and cry to your mum," Snape retorted. "Oh wait. You don't have one."

"Harry had never seen Moony so mad in his life. He knew him as a polite older professor who was kind and endearing. That must have come with age, because this Moony had none of that. Before anyone would stop him, Moony had tackled Snape to the ground and started hitting him in the face. To Harry's amazement, none of his friends had tried to stop him. Snape was bleeding from his nose and Moony wasn't letting up. Punching him in anyplace that Snape wasn't covering at the moment, Moony continued until a woman in black robes pulled him off.

"Mr. Lupin. I have never seen such behavior, especially from you! Twenty points from your house!" a professor with long wooden-colored hair reprimanded.

"Twenty points isn't so bad," Black whispered when he saw the disappointment on Moony's face.

"And detention tonight. Meet me in my office after supper."

"Now THAT; that is bad." Black added. Moony groaned. Snape smiled.

"This never happens to me." He straightened up. "But Snivellius deserved it." Harry thought about a few days earlier when Ron said that Malfoy had deserved the dung bomb. It seemed so long ago. He thought of all the events that had happened over the past few days. Then he remembered the handkerchief and quill. He thought of what the quill had written. He got curious about the message.

"Black?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is 'the hideout about the sky?'"

"A hide out about the sky? I'm not sure I understand?"

"Oh never mind. It was just a question." Harry said quickly. Harry watched as Lupin sat on the grass with disappointment in his eyes. Harry was getting nervous and started to get a knot in his stomach. Should he be here? This wasn't his life. What if he messed up a past and made it so he never lived? But if it was such a problem why would Dumbledore trust him with that kind of magic?

"Hey Potter, are you ok?" questioned Black.

"Yeah, I just have a headache. I think I'm going to lie down in the dorm." he said. He walked over to the professor and told her what was wrong.

"Anything for you James," The professor said winking. Harry started to walk toward the portrait hole. _It's obvious that the glasses are changing me and bringing me here,_ Harry thought. _That must mean that Dad is with Ron and Hermione_. The thought made Harry smile a bit.

"James Potter," Harry told the Fat Lady.

"Yes you are!" she giggled as she moved aside. Harry ignored her and walked up to the dorm.

_Does Dumbledore want me to fix something that took place here? _Harry racked his brain till his eyes hurt. He had had enough. He took off the glasses and set them on the dresser. He shut his eyes for a minute and opened them again. Not sure if it worked, Harry jumped out of bed grabbed his glasses and ran down to the commons. He needed to find something of someone who would tell him where he is. Just then, a red-haired person walked through the portrait hole.

"Ron!" Harry cried.

"Ron? I've heard you call me a lot of silly pet names but never Ron!" said Lily. Harry gulped and thought,

_I'm stuck_.

AN: I just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing and I thought I would answer a few questions and things.

JamieBell: Thanks for always reading my things. Your comments mean a lot to me.I know alot of people have been commenting on the fact that Lily helped out James and Co. when she would probably be angry at them during fifth year. That scene was actually written before the fifth book came out and I really wasn't sure if I wanted to change it or not. I guess readers can take one of two routes: (1) It is an AU, or (2) OotP only trutly stated that Lily didn't like James in their 6th year. Maybe in their 5th they were in cahoots with each other. It's up to you. Also James doesn't switch glasses with Harry, that is going to be important later. Thought I would clear it up.

Pain Revisited: This was such a compliment to have you really like my time travel stuff. I think the more and more you read my things (hopefully) the more you will see I like the idea of going back into time. It makes you think A LOT!

Leoking: I got on the computer last night and was flabbergasted by your critque! No one had ever given me such great advice. I didn't take it in a bad way at all! I was so shocked you spent that much time to tell me, in detail, what you think of my writing. Wow, I will really try and take all of what you said to heart. I know I shouldn't be making excuses but I have always felt that ' If it doesn't really pertain to the plot, don't put it in the story.' I think that is why my chapters are so short. I will try and add more random stuff in there but it's really going against my mind set. Thank you so much again.

Thanks again to all! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Shattered Hopes

Chapter 8- Shattered Hopes

"He's stuck!" Hermione cried. "No! No! No!" She reached for the ground.

"Huh?" Ron asked, dumbly.

"He's stuck, Ron! Help me pick up the pieces." She started to pick up shards of broken glass.

"What about him?" Ron pointed to James lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ron, if we don't have the glasses, Harry can't get back!"

"Hermione, if James dies here, Harry won't exist!"

"Good point," she said crawling over to James and lightly tapping his face. "Hey James, uh, Potter? Potter? Come on..."

James opened his eyes dreamily trying to focus on Hermione's face above him. She was blurry.

"Are you ok?" she questioned.

"I think I am now," he replied.

"Hey! Hey! Come on now!" Ron interjected after seeing Hermione blush. "Can you sit up?" James did so.

"I can't see. What happened?" he asked.

"You go knocked out," Ron explained "and your glasses shattered. Draco Malfoy hit you upside the head with a cauldron after you jinxed him a few times. You were brilliant by the way."

"Ron!"

"Well he was! Anyway, the glasses are broken and because of it Harry can't get back."

"Hang on," James said, "Who's Draco Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son," Hermione explained.

"Yeah and bloody git he is as well." Ron spoke through his teeth.

"Oh, now I remember why I jinxed him," James laughed. "That was good wasn't it?" Ron nodded vigorously until Hermione slapped him in the arm.

"So now what do we do?" Ron asked Hermione. Both the boys stared at her for the answer; which was alot of pressure for one girl to handle. After talking a deep breath Hermione came to the conclusion,

"I think we need to ask Dumbledore."

The headmaster was in his office watching a few model planets rotate slowly above him when James, Ron and Hermione burst in.

"Good to see you know how to knock," Dumbledore replied.

"Sorry Headmaster but this is urgent," Hermione explained. She was pulling James into the room by his wrist. Dumbledore knew immediately what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, nice day don't you think?" he asked.

"I'm not sure professor," James explained, "I can't see."

"Hm, that does present a problem."

"Sir," said Ron to the headmaster. "We picked up all the pieces.... and Hermione tried to repair it... seems like we are missing a few pieces." Ron put the pieces of glass and the frames to the glasses on the table.

"Well, I think the important thing is to get Mr. Potter a new pair," Dumbledore spoke.

"But sir!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I believe that should be done first." Dumbledore insisted. "I will tell Filch to sweep the area and make sure he keeps every piece of glasses." He was talking to the fireplace now and grabbing some powdery ash from a jar. Then the headmaster handed a bit to each student and requested them to head to Hogsmeade quickly to get James a new pair of glasses. "Hopefully when you return I will have more pieces of glass for you to have." And they were off with a -whoosh!-

Hermione was brushing off her robes, when she was pushed to the ground.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sorry," came a voice from on top of her.

"That's ok. Could you get up now?"

"Sure." She turned to see Ron beet red brushing off his shirt and looking around for James. He noticed her staring at her so he offered a hand to help her up.

"Sorry," he repeated, ears turning red.

"No problem," she said, dusting off the ashes from her skirt.

"Let me help you," Ron offered. He started to brush off Hermione's skirt. She backed away nervously.

"That's ok, Ron. I think I got it."

"Oh, right. So where are we headed?"

"Maybe we should wait for James."

"Yeah I guess. What should we do while we wait?" Ron asked. The two sat down on the floor together, both of them hugging their knees.

"Not sure." There was pause.

"I hope Harry's alright." Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "But I'm glad you are here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I... I think so." Another pause.

"Me too." The two looked at each other and were knocked to the ground.

"Sorry," came James's voice from on top of them.


	9. Day Off

Chapter 9- Day off

"I don't know what it is about you lately, James, but you re so cute," Lily said, walking towards Harry. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Uh, what are doing here? Don't you have another class?" Harry asked quickly, backing away.

"Flying class finished and I said I was feeling ill."

"But you are not in the hospital wing."

"Neither are you and you told the professor the same thing. I was thinking we could take the day off." Harry's eye's widened. " I know. I know. Little me talking a day off sounds crazy. Well I think 12 O's on my O.W.L.S. let's me take a little vacation."

She pushed Harry into one of the Gryffindor common room armchairs. Harry got out of it immediately.

"What's wrong, James? I thought you liked me."

Harry couldn't mess this up. He needed Lily to fall for James but Harry didn't want his Mum hitting on him either.

"I do!" Harry said quickly.

"What has gotten into you? You are just so different. So....appealing." Lily reached for him and Harry dodged.

"Uh, yeah I guess...." was all Harry could say.

"Ok. So what do you want to do first?" she said seductively.

"Um,....you like.....Exploding Snap?"

"The card game?"

"Sure! Um, I'm not very good. I'll, uh, let you win." Harry said, grateful that Exploding Snap was invented before his parent's time.

"Oh, how nice of you," Lily said sarcastically.

"Sure. Anytime." Harry spoke without thinking. He started for the stairs to the dorm but didn't know if James owned a game of Exploding Snap let alone where he kept it. He turned back to Lily. "Um, could we play your game?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes..."

After three games of Exploding Snap and one of wizard's chess, Harry had found out alot about his mother. He couldn't have wished for a better time with her, once the sexual tension died down that is. Harry was also finding out alot about his father, through Lily. Most of it seemed pretty mean, and Harry wondered how the two ever had gotten together in the end. Maybe it was this day. Maybe it was Harry that she started to like, thinking it's James, and that was the only reason his parents had been together. He put the thought out of his mind faster than it had appeared. Harry looked over at Lily. She seemed to be getting restless.

"Do you want to take a walk down to the lake?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Ok." They left the common room and headed outside. On their way out, Harry saw the Flying professor. What was worse, the Flying professor saw him.

"Mr. Potter," she said walking up to him.

"Yes?" said Harry. The professor paused and smiled before saying,

"Good to see you are feeling better."

"Thank you professor."

"You're welcome. Have a good rest of the afternoon," she replied, winking and walking off.

"You get away with everything!" Lily said rolling her eyes. Harry just shrugged. She reached down and grabbed Harry's hand. He gulped.

"So what do you plan on doing when you are out of school?" Harry tried to make conversation.

"I'm not sure. I would like to pursue a career, but if I marry and have kids fist then I'll do that. Either way I'm happy." Harry smiled knowing what the future held for his Mum. "I can't believe I'm telling you all of this," Lily blushed. Then Harry frowned, knowing what the future held in store for him.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, seeing Harry frowning.

"Oh nothing." It wasn't true. Harry wanted to be close to his Mum but not that close. He missed his friends and wondered if Ron and Hermione had started snogging while he was away. Though he didn't want to see it, he wanted to hear about it. It would figure that would happen while he was gone. He missed Neville's clumsy antics and loud snores. Harry missed Luna's dreamy-like eyes staring off into space and her vacant expressions. He missed Fred and George's pranks that would trick even Peeves right out of his ghostly little pants. Harry smiled weakly to fake his true feelings.

"By the way," Lily said changing the subject, "the boys think it's a good idea to have another sale run tonight."

"The boys?" Harry questioned.

"Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" she started. "Honestly, James, I'm starting to wonder...."

"Oh right."

"But we can't hide in the bathroom anymore. Peter was found there the other day doing something, so Filch is keeping an extra close eye on it."

"So where are we meeting then?"

"You usually come up with that James."

"Oh right." Harry saved. "I'll think about it. Maybe Sirius has an idea."

"Should we go find out?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I think he'd be in the Great Hall about this time. You know how he likes to be there right as the food is brought out."

"Right," said Harry, as Lily started to walk away towards the castle. "Lily?"

"Yes?" She stopped and turned. Harry came over and gave his Mum a big hug, despite the Hufflepuff girls' glares, and said,

"Thanks for the day off."

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone again for all the the reviews and critques I have recieved. I never expected this much response to anything I have written, but (of course) I like it. It's great! I hope none of you are bored with this story yet, and I hope you keep reading; it's starting to come to a close.


	10. Seeing Signs

Chapter 10 - Seeing Signs

"Where are you leading us, Hermione? I don't know that we can last much longer like this." Ron said to Hermione, who was in front of him. Ron was dragging a blind James along as he tried to keep up with Hermione.

"I can't see a thing," James said for the fifth time in three minutes. "I hope you know where you are going because- excuse me miss," the blurry-eyed James apologized to a lamp pole. Ron just shook his head.

"Just hurry it up, would you?" he said to the girl that had just stopped moving. She whipped around and glared at the boys in the face. James didn't need his glasses to see the Hermione was angry.

"If you two stupid gits would pipe down for five seconds without complaining, I would be able to think!" She screamed at them before putting her hand to her head. "Where is that place?" she asked herself, looking up. "I know it's here somewhere...."

All three of the students looked around for any sign of a glasses shop. Their eyes flew of the shop signs until Hermione sounded a great "Ah ha!" that made both boys jump. She motioned for them to follow her and, while dragging James, Ron saw a sign that read

Dr. Ogles: Doctor of Optometry and Maker of Fine Eyewear.

"Dr. Ogles?" Ron questioned. "We are seeing a guy named Ogles?"

"Of course. I should have remembered the store was between Thinbottom's Cauldron Repair and Three Broomsticks. Would you two get over here?" She motioned for the boys to go through the door she was holding open. Ron yanked James through the door and shoved him into a nearby chair so he could adjust his robes. The place seemed empty. Like no one even owned the shop. Ron began looking around at the glasses that were floating near a sidewall. He saw some black ones with only the lenses and a nosepiece.

"Hey Ja--er 'Harry' I think you should get these ones," He replied, reaching for the frames.

"An excellent choice" came a voice, booming like a radio announcer. A man stepped forward through a side room and stood next to Ron. This man was very tall, and slender like a beanstalk. His ears stuck out almost as much as Ron's did. If the man didn't have blond curly hair and glasses, you would have thought that it was Ron's look-alike. "I think they would look great on you." Ron looked like he didn't know whether to be flattered or slap the man.

"No," said Hermione, would butted in before Ron could do either. "They are for our friend, Harry over here. His glasses shattered and he would like a pair like the ones he just had." With that, Hermione gave Ron a glare that ordered him to agree.

"Yeah, yeah that's right." Ron said quickly. "For our friend, Harry."

The man strutted over to James and bent down to look him in the eyes. "Well, son, do you have the glasses with you?"

"No, I don't." James finally spoke. "They were completely shattered. The headmaster sent us here to fetch me some new ones. The glasses were black, wire-rimmed and circular."

"Of course, of course!" said the doctor cheerfully. "Who could forget your glasses Mr. Potter? They were just like your father's." James's face lightened.

"Yes, that's right."

Dr. Ogles brought James back into another room to do some tests on his eyes. Then the doctor placed lens upon lens in front of James to see which one worked the best. After all was said and done, the doctor took his wand and placed the lenses in the proper looking frames and put them on James.

"There. How does that feel?" James shook his head to make sure the glasses wouldn't slide off. He smiled.

"Great. Thank you."

"And I'll put a charm on them so that these ones don't break. How does that sound?" James nodded his head in agreement.

"Excuse me doctor," Hermione replied, tapping the man on the shoulder. "I'm curious. Is there anyway you can make glasses into a portkey of some sort?" Ron and James looked at her cautiously.

"I suppose you could, but that would be very dangerous. You don't know what could happen. I don't know how you would get back to where you were in the first place."

"Well, thank you," Hermione said leading the boys out the door after paying.

"Let's not go back just yet." James said. "We should enjoy this time."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "The Three Broomsticks is right there." He pointed next door and then looked at Hermione for approval.

Hermione sighed. "All right, just for a drink." The boys pushed her inside and plopped her down at one of the tables. The place looked crowded so it may take a while before they could order.

"So," said James. "Tell me about my life."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. James continued.

"I mean, who do I marry? What do I do? Where do I live? Things like that. Tell me everything." Both of the other students hesitated.

"Well, you see mate..."Ron started.

"I don't think we can tell you that." Hermione said bluntly. "It might alter the future. It's a dangerous thing to meddle with anyway. Please understand that we would love to tell you, but it might be drastic. We might have gone too far telling you what you already know." James looked down and breathed deeply.

"I understand. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things play out, won't I?"

"I guess so," Ron said darkly.

"Is that Mr. Potter?" a woman's voice came from behind James. He turned in his chair to see Madam Rosmerta standing above him. He smiled coolly.

"Rosmerta! How are you? Looking good as always I see." James spoke. Hermione gave him a little kick under the table to remind him that he needed to act like his son. "Just thought I should let you know." he said quickly looking down with faux embarrassment.

"Aww, thanks hon. That's sweet of you. Can I tell you a secret?" James nodded shyly. Rosmerta leaned over, probably a little farther than she should and said, "You have always been my favorite costumer."

AN: Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me and nagged me to keep going with this. I had a bit of a writer's block but I think I'm on track now. It's so hard to be me.... ;P

P.S. Please read my new idea "Night of colors" cause it's cool and I think that if you like movies you will like this story. Thanks a bunch hope you enjoy.


	11. The Hideout about the Sky

Don't own, don't ask!

Chapter 11- The hideout about the sky

"Can I tell you a secret?" Harry nodded shyly. Rosmerta leaned over, probably a little farther than she should and said, "You have always been my favorite costumer." As Harry blushed and Rosmerta walked back to her post cleaning dishes, the boys at Harry's table cracked up.

"'You're my favorite costumer James!" Remus said in a high voice, making Sirius laugh even harder.

"Come on guys," Harry tried to say, "She was just trying to be nice." The boys cracked up once more. Harry blushed and looked at Lily, who wasn't laughing, for some help. She simply rolled her eyes. Harry was on his own with this one.

"Oh James," Sirius spoke in a high voice, trying to control his laughter, and grabbing Harry's face so he had to look at Rosmerta. She was smiling at him as she dried another mug. "How about you come over here and help me with this?" The boy's laughed as Harry pulled his face out of Sirius' grip and looked deep into his mug.

"Fantisizing again, Potter?" a squeaky voice came. Harry looked at Peter who was infront of him. He was staring at something behind Harry. As Harry turned to see the pasty complexition of Snape, Sirius was already out of his seat in front of him.

"Yeah but James looks at real girls, not pictures from Witch Weekly,"Sirius said standing in between the two.

'This doesn't concern you, Black," Snape glared.

"I think it does!" Sirius was now circling Snape like a rooster in a cockfight.

"Come on then Gryffindor, fight! If you are so brave! Or maybe you would get into trouble by Miss Prefect over here." Without another word Snape pulled out his wand but Sirius was already lunging forward to sock him one.

"You'll pay for that Snivellus!"

It was two days later and Lily and Harry were entering the Great Hall when they saw the gang was already there.

"It's about time you two showed up," Remus said exasperatedly, as the two come over to sit with them for dinner that evening. Harry sat down next to sirius and smiled.

The Great Hall was filled with students who sat hungrily for their food. The candles were lit and hovering inbetween the students heads and the ceiling which was glowing brightly with charmed stars. There was a metor shower and the shooting stars were falling and dissolving in mid air.

So how come you're so late?" Sirius wanted to know. He nudged Harry slightly with his elbow. Harry laughed stupidly as he looked over at Lily who didn't seem to find the comment amusing.

"I'm not even going to please you by answering that question," Lily retorted sitting next to Harry. Remus had already started eating his dinner but Sirius persisted.

"Come on James, where were you?"

"We were walking by the lake," Harry said quickly, avoiding Sirius' eyes. "We were trying to come up with a new place to um…..sell." Sirius' eyes widened.

"Did you find a place?" By this time, Remus had stopped eating midbite.

"We hoped you had." Everyone's expression soured a bit. To emphasize the emotion felt at the table, Remus let the food on his fork, which was still hovering midbite, slip off and land on his plate with a plop.

"No," Remus told Harry and Lily. "But we better find it soon. We have a new owl flying in. Not to mention how many people are on the waiting list. It's amazing," Remus placed a black journal in Harry's hands. Within it were 72 names of people, their house, what they had ordered and how much money was expected from them. "We have never had this many on the waiting list all at the same time before."

"We can't let all of these people down," squeaked Peter, who until he spoke Harry hadn't noticed. "The packages should be here tomorrow sometime. We have to have a place to put them."

Harry had thought of the room of requirement, but it didn't fit the description the quill had made.

"You will find the hideout about the sky," Harry told himself aloud, taking a bite of his dinner. The room of requirement didn't have anything to do with the sky. How can they hide in the sky? Apparently he needed to find this hideout before he goes back to the present day.

"What was that?" Lily asked Harry. Harry snapped back from his thought process.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking out loud," he said going back to the dinner that was infront of him. "Put the stuff in our room for now. We'll get it out of there as soon as possible. We need a hideout in a place where people can't find us."

"Well, I think I have something that will cheer up everyone's day," Remus said, as he threw his head back on a gesture towards the door. In walked Snape bruised with a piece of white tape over his now healing nose. The group smiled at eachother and then sat in silence trying to think of the next great hideout. But Harry was thinking of something else. He missed his friends and his school. After a long silence Harry spoke.

"You guys," he whispered, "I think I need to tell you something."

AN: Thanks all who have waited patiently for this Chapter it was actually rewritten b/c my computer got wiped. I hope this rewrite is a good as it's origional (like you would know, but I hope you enjoy it.) Please respond! Thanks!


	12. More Like Harry

Alright I admit it! They aren't mine…..I just play with them.

Chapter 12

After quite a bit of shmoozing, Ron and Hermione literally had to drag James out of the Three Broomsticks. They threw him outside where he laughed loudly and ruffled his hair. Hermione didn't seem quite as amused.

"James! Goodness. While you are here, you need to act like Harry!" Hermione scoffed as James, who hadn't been listening to a word she was saying, watched as a pretty auburn-haired girl walked past. James hooted at her as Ron stared. The girl flushed and went into Honeydukes candy shop. James leaned over to Ron.

"Whoa did you see her!" he asked rhetorically.

"Ah, I've seen better than her," was Ron's casual reply.

"They aren't all like that nowadays, are they? I mean, with the way they dress and…" Ron got the point so he started to answer.

"No," he said glancing out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, "Not all of them are like that. Some are very prude." Hermione had heard enough. Letting out what seemed like a small roar she grabbed James by the shoulder and spun him around.

"You need to act more like Harry! It'll be obvious if you keep up like this!" She was red in the face and saw that James, who had been nose to nose with her, had started to quietly laugh. "WHAT! What is so funny about that?"

"Nothing," replied James, starting to laugh louder now that he had been caught. "It's just…..you're cute when you are angry." Hermione grabbed him tightly around the collar and yelled,

"Harry wouldn't say something like that!" She drew a deep breath and tried to continue in a more proper tone. "Please, please James, at least TRY and act like your son."

"I thought I was."

"No, not really. Harry doesn't act like that." She said. When Ron saw that James looked skeptical he added,

"It's true. I can't see Harry saying half the stuff you did today." James started to walk down the lane taking what his new found friends were saying to heart. He didn't want to mess up his son's life and, frankly, he didn't want stay here forever. He liked Ron and Hermione, but he was starting to miss Remus correcting him, Peter always laughing at his jokes (even if they weren't that funny) and Sirius coming up with the next great caper they were to throw themselves into. He missed his reputation around the school. He thought about these things in silence as Harry's friends walked with him, occasionally looking from him to eachother.

"I dunno how my son acts," James said quietly. "How am I supposed to act like him if I don't know him? Is it bad that I don't know about Harry?"

"Of course not," Hermione said quickly. "You are too young to know about Harry. And as for acting like him…..that's what we are here for."

"We could help you out mate," replied Ron. "No one knows Harry like us." James smiled at this. He was happy to know that his son would have such good friends in the future. He liked Ron and Hermione and was glad of their help. Then something occurred to James.

"Oh," he said more to himself than anyone, "I've been able to talk to you two about this whole thing, but Harry……..I wonder if he has told any of the guys."

"That's not our concern at this point," Hermione said bluntly, "We need to get back to Hogwarts and see if Dumbledore was able to repair the other glasses. If he can't….well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We just have to do what we can to get you back into your world."

"More like different time zone," corrected Ron, which made Hermione glare. James put a reassuring had on Hermione's stressed shoulder and replied confidently,

"Don't worry. It's Dumbledore. He can do anything." This made Hermione smile and before setting off in a run she noted,

"Now THAT sounded more like Harry."

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Anyway I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come! Stay tuned (oh and if you could respond….that would be great too.)


	13. Our Little Secret

Disclaimer: Harry if you were mine... but Rowling had you first.

Chapter 13 Our Little Secret

Harry pulled Sirius into a secret passageway behind a tapestry by the collar of his robes. Remus, Peter and Lily followed them quietly, Remus making extra sure no one was watching. Once the coast was clear he pulled the tapestry back to find everyone staring at James with their mouths open wide. It was silent for a moment and then Sirius asked,

"You are WHO?" He leaned in just to make sure he wouldn't miss anything. Harry rolled his eyes and spoke clearly,

"My name is Harry. I'm James's son."

"I didn't know James had a son," exclaimed Peter looking Harry up and down. "And such an old son at that."

"No no," corrected Harry. "James is my father, but I'm from the future. The Marauders looked at each other puzzled. Then Sirius burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, Lily and Peter started to join in.

"Ha ha! Good one James! You almost had us there." When Harry started to protest, Sirius went on saying, "It was funny in the beginning but we caught you, James; you can quit joking now." But Harry just shook his head. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. What if it was all just a big mistake telling them about the future. But while Harry stood there, having his doubts, he felt Remus's hand on his shoulder. Remus looked scared slightly, but didn't jump back. He looked hard at Harry's eyes.

"His eyes are green. James' eyes are hazel," Remus pointed out. But Sirius didn't want to believe it.

"He could have charmed his eyes. James is excellent at transfiguration." Remus ignored him.

"What is James favorite candy?" Harry looked around stumped, but he figured he would try and guess.

"Cockroach cluster?" Remus shook his head.

"Fizzing Whizbees," he corrected, but still Sirius was not convinced. He threw his hands into the air, laughing sarcastically.

"He's acting like he doesn't know. I can't believe you are all falling for this." For now Lily had moved towards him looking at his figure.

He looks a bit shorter," she replied pushing he red hair out of her face. Her eyes darted at each of Harry's. Sirius shook his head but said nothing. Out of nowhere, Lily leaned forward quickly and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. Harry was in shock. Not only was a girl kissing him, but it was his mother. Well, granted, she wasn't his mother yet. As she backed away slowly Harry stayed frozen. Lily put her hand to her mouth and quietly said, "That is NOT James." Looking astonished, Remus quickly said,

"Hang on. How would you know?"

"Well. . . I mean—I just know ok! That's not him!" Not trying to look disrespectful, Harry wiped his mouth off softly. Frankly, he was starting to get the jibbles and he was almost wishing he hadn't told them. Nervously, Harry ran his fingers through his hair, blushing slightly. Sirius looked at him.

"What is THAT?" cried Sirius grabbing a hold of Harry's head and yanking it closer to his eyes. He examined the scar Harry adorned on his forehead. The others gathered around him at once. Peter gasped but Remus was calm.

"James, I mean Harry, where did you get the scar?" Harry knew he had to choose his words carefully. Thinking a long time Harry finally said,

"When I was very young; as a baby."

"That's a real scar!" said Sirius finally convinced. "You aren't James! Where's James! Where did you put him?"

"I'm guessing he is in the future taking my place." Everyone thought hard on this. It wasn't everyday that someone randomly comes in saying they are from the future. All of them stood in silence thinking of the next course of action.

Harry decided this was as good a time as any to speak about how he got there. He told them about the glasses and the quill writing on its own. He spoke of how he could control the jump back in time when he took off the glasses, but the other day, it had not worked.

"There must be something going wrong on James's end. But what?" Remus said thinking out loud.

"I'm not sure but the quill wrote something to me before I left. I had to find something. I think I need find it before I can go back." Harry pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

"What is it you need to find?" asked Peter.

"A hideout about the sky?" he answered. Their faces were blank. Apparently they knew just as much as Harry on the subject. Harry's face drooped slightly. "You don't know anything about a hideout about the sky?" Remus was the first to answer.

"I'm sorry, Harry, no. It doesn't even make any real sense. How can you have a hideout in the sky?" Harry shrugged with the same How-should-I-know look on his face. Harry turned to Sirius. He always had some sort of answer.

"Well, mate," he replied. "We should get looking shouldn't we?" The boys started to move out behind the tapestry, making sure that no one saw them doing so. Lily; however, stayed put. She had begun to stare at Harry. He didn't know whether she was angry, confused, or just plain scared of him. It was probably all of the above. It took her a while before she spoke to him and when she did she was soft and calm.

"Look, I'm sorry about that... you know,... earlier," she began looking down at her shoes. Harry knew she wasn't just enjoying her footwear, she was embarrassed. He did the same thing when he got flustered. She tried to go on, but she couldn't string the right sentence together, let alone one sentence. "I was just trying; I mean I thought you were him, um, er well, you can't blame me right?"

"It's ok. I understand why you did it." Harry explained. "Um, but for both of our sakes... is it ok if it didn't happen again?" Lily nodded her red face and hair feverently. With that the two of them came out from behind the curtain.

"Took you bloody long enough," Sirius complained once they were out in the hall. Remus rolled his eyes; if there was one thing he could never seem to teach his pals, it was patience. And timing. And chivalry. But that's a completely different story.

Harry, who was now brushing his hair in front of his face to hide his facial scar, looked at all of them with intent eyes. "Where should we start looking?"

"The guys and I have been talking," Black said. "and we think that if you are stuck here, as James, we might as well make you look a bit more like him."

"Like he doesn't already?" Lily snapped. Harry was relieved to see that someone was one his side. He may not know his father very well, but he did know Sirius Black. And when Sirius gets and idea; it's normally half-baked.

"I was speaking of his wardrobe," Sirius spat sarcastically. "He pointed to Harry's tie. "That would have been off or at least loosed as soon as James was out of class." Remus nodded.

"We could try and change your eye color a bit," the boy added, stroking his wolf-like face.

"The mannerisms need to change," Peter piped in. Lily stepped in front of Harry. She had heard enough.

"No, not all of them. Please not all of them." He said looking back and forth from her future son to the boys. "He is so much more fun. Besides, I like Harry the way he is." Harry thought he heard a bit of a motherly tone to Lily's voice. If only she could have said something like that to Aunt Petunia when she tried to shave all his hair off.

"We like Harry too," Remus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But he isn't supposed to be Harry; He is supposed to be James." With a sigh, Lily gave in. Seeing this, Sirius added one more thing that needed to change.

"Something that we need to fix right now though," he said walking towards his future godson. "Is your hair." With that, Harry was tackled by a heap of hands grabbing his head and shaking themselves through his black, untidy hair. All Harry could do was take it; and join in on the laughter.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I haven't had much time for writing. But considering that it is one of my New Year's resolutions and I'm at home sick today, I finally got this Chapter out of my system. Thanks again for being patient with me. Hopefully it won't take me long to update again.


	14. Through New Glasses

Chapter 14

"There you are again, Mr. Potter. Wearing new spectacles I see," came Dumbledore's voice as James, Ron and Hermione found their way out of the headmaster's fireplace. James straightened his glasses, ruffled his hair and replied,

"Yes, I am. Were you able to fix my other ones by chance?" Ron and Hermione tried to read their headmasters face which was like trying to read a fine print copy of War and Peace. Still, they waited in silence for him to reply.

"No. Not all the pieces have been collected. Filch has looked where you told me and has found no more. Perhaps you may be able to explain better?" In silence, the three nodded and headed for the door, Hermione leading, followed by Ron and James. Had they come all this way only to reach a dead end?

"Potter, may I have a word?" came the headmaster's voice came. Apparently things were not as bad as they seemed. Once the headmaster and James were alone the young boy spoke up.

"Sir, there must be something you can do! I need those glasses sir, and I know you know why!" At this, Dumbledore's eyebrow raised slightly though his expression didn't change. James hesitated a moment, carefully choosing his words. He wasn't an idiot and knew if he didn't actually admit to any rule breaking act, then (in Dumbledore's eyes anyway) it didn't happen. Still he needed a little help. "Please professor, I know you know a lot more about this sort of thing then I do." That was all he could come up with. James really wasn't known for being humble, but Dumbledore saw the effort.

"Well I have broken a few glasses in my days. As I recall," he went on as James sat himself slowly down into a chair, careful as not to miss a word. "I would just buy another pair." The boy ran a hand through his hair. The old git was playing with him. James may not be humble, but he knows how to work people. Not to mention, he loved a good challenge. If Dumbledore wanted to play, then he was game.

"I'm sure there was a pair you fixed up once? I know it may be hard sir, but if you could try and remember?" Dumbledore's eyebrow rose to match the other. James smirked slightly; he was getting somewhere. The Marauder changed his expression to one of a pout and continued, "Those glasses meant a lot to me."

"Well," Dumbledore leaned in for the kill, "Might I suggest studying about it? Or maybe my memory has failed me, is that too difficult a request?" James fell back in his chair. Dumbledore had won this battle of words. To show no hard feelings, James smiled. The headmaster smiled back.

"No sir," James said. "Studying would do me some good. It will be a new experience." Even though this wasn't true, James did receive good grades, James and Dumbledore laughed. The Marauder got up, shook the professor's hand, and left his office. As soon as he was outside the room, his face fell. He hated studying!

James glumly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Ron and Hermione. He plopped down next to Ron, who was sprawled out on the couch staring at the ceiling. Ron didn't move even when Hermione shut her big book of "What is Up With the Wizarding World Today?" with a snap! This made James jump. When the redhead didn't stir, Hermione rolled her eyes and got up to sit down next to the past tense Potter.

"Don't worry about him," she told James, "He sleeps through anything." When James looked astonished and a bit skeptical, Hermione went on. "He sleeps best when his eyes are open. Merlin knows he has had ample experience." James laughed to himself; he had experience in Sleeping Through Class 101 as well. Actually, he wished he could doze this very moment, but if he was ever going to see his friends again he needed to repair those glasses. He didn't get much help from Dumbledore and he didn't know any fixing spells, except one.

"What did the headmaster say?" Hermione asked him eagerly. She placed herself sideways on the couch so she had a better look at James. Hermione brushed her frizzy hair out of the way, so that she wouldn't have any distractions. It wasn't that she didn't like James' company, but with every passing day she got more worried for Harry. It had been days since she saw her black-haired best friend and she didn't know how he was holding up. So, with baited breath, Hermione listened to the other Potter in her attempt to help fix the situation.

"I think you should be asking 'What DIDN'T the headmaster say?'" James saw Hermione's puzzled look and didn't wait for her to ask it. Instead he continued, "He didn't tell me how to fix the glasses. He didn't say he was going to help me. And he didn't say everything was ok and I'd be back with my friends in no time. He didn't say much of anything really." With that, se slouched back on the couch a bit and folded his arms with a real pout on his face this time.

"Well," Hermione said trying to prompt him, "When Dumbledore did talk, what did he say?" James wiped a tired hand across his frustrated expression. He mulled things over in his mind for a second before deciding to speak. When he did open his mouth all his stress came with it.

"Dumbledore said I would have to study on it! The only spell I know that would help this situation is 'Oculus Repairo,' but something tells me that isn't exactly what we need. When the glasses shattered the enchantment must have be severed as well. Which means, I would have to find the charm that allows people to go back in time by use of an object, and I'm no good at charms, ok! I don't know how I'm going to pull this off! I mean, if the glasses had been transfigured then I would be the man for the job but for charms…I can't do it! Don't tell anyone I'm admitting to this, but I can't do it. I just want to see my friends."

Hermione held a laugh at the corner of her mouth, but didn't let it go any further. She understood he was upset, but pouting like a baby was just ridiculous. Because of the loud complaining from the couch, Ron began to stir.

"What's all the noise for?" he moaned while wiping his dry eyes. It took him a minute to realize where he was and why Harry looked slightly different. Once his mind started to register, Ron blinked a few times and then waited for a reply.

"James is worried he won't find the right charm for his glasses." Hermione explained.

"I'll be up all night studying," James added. Ron's face lightened up a bit. He stood up confidently.

"Well you have come to the right place, mate," the red-head said. James interjected.

"No offense Ron, but you really don't seem like the booky type." Ron began to laugh loud. Holding his sides and getting his breath he started to explain.

"No, no. Not me…Hermione is the nerd you are looking for." With that Hermione shot Ron a look, but he couldn't see it due to too many tears welling up in his eyes from laughing. "She is research Queen. You can't go wrong with her around." Through Ron's fits of laughter and a few "Me! Read? Honestly!" and "You're a cheeky one!"'s Hermione's face started to soften. She wasn't really sure if she had been complimented or insulted, but, whichever it was, Ron had noticed her hard work. She smiled to herself and them looked over at James and replied,

"Let's get to work."


End file.
